Freedom
by puzzlemistress
Summary: They couldn't remember what happened. they knew it wasn't their fault. But when one of the victims is found alive, everything changes for the team.
1. JailBreak

He sat on the cot, cross-legged, meditating silently. His face seems sunken in, bags became visible under his eyes, his face was slightly swollen with bruises. His hair was grown out several inches, at least down to his shoulders. His tired eyes opened as the steel door opened. His eyes glared defensively at the guard who came in.

* * *

As usual, she was tucked away in her corner, her head in her arms, keeping her back to the door. The thoughts that swarmed her mind as her body trembled. She heard the loud thumping of military grade boots approaching the door as she stood. She looked like a deer in headlights as the door opened.

* * *

He concentrated on his breathing as he continued his sit-ups. He replayed the last time saw his girlfriend. The last time he hugged her and gave her a goodbye kiss. He was jarred from these fond memories by the door opening the glass wall separating them coming down.

* * *

He was in a full handstand, carefully moving his hand from one hand to the next, replaying what happened repeatedly, trying so hard to remember what went wrong. As his mind began to recall the information, he heard the key in the keyhole began to turn to make him look up.

* * *

He threw his red bouncy ball against the wall as his boredom consumed him. His mind prattled off random thoughts, formulas, and his living girlfriend. The sound of her laughter, her gentle touch, the scent of her cinnamon apple hair. The memories of there cuddles and dates flooded into his mind like Niagra falls, bring a rare smile on his face. His smile faded as the door opened revealing the guard at the door.

* * *

She as stretches out on her cot, playing now with her rubber band as a soft yawn escaped her dry lips. She thought of how pissed her mother would when she got out, well if she got out. She reflected in being at home, listening to her mother nag her about something on television, her boyfriends constant eating, her friends and the safety they brought her. The feeling of safety was shattered as the door opened. She sat up instantly me ready for a fight.

* * *

The guards put them all in handcuffs from their small cells and lead them to an empty room, one by one. Aqualad was lead to the room first, the cuff was taken off at the door. He stood by the wall, as instructed, and kept his head down with his back to the door. The rest of the Team were in the same position but in separate rooms. In the first room, Ms. Waller walked in and sat at the small round table in the room.

"Turn around and have a seat," she ordered.

He followed the order, not surprised by the familiar face he saw before him. She barely recognizes him due to the now long shaggy hair and caved in cheeks.

"I am not going to beat around the bush. There has been a development in you and your team cases," Kaldur didn't say anything allowing her to continue to talk. "Alberto Gracia has been found, alive," his eyes widen slightly and hope gleamed in his eyes. "He was found wandering the streets of New York, he was intoxicated with a substance of some kind, acting erratically. They conducted a physical and drug test on him an found a branding on his neck and combination of drugs in his system. The branding was similar to the Light insignia. We also have reason to believe that they are more survivors besides Mr. Gracia. From the conversation, we tried to conduct with Mr. Gracia he has no recollection of your team being involved in his abduction. The bruises on his body are old and our medical examiner has concluded that they are several months old; before your team became involved with the disappearances. Until we have concrete evidence that you are involved, you are being released on quote on quote 'house arrest'. You will be staying at Mount Justice until future notice," a small smile graced his lips as his eyes started to swell with tears.

"W-will I be able to speak with my team?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"By today, yes. The Justice League has been informed and will be here within the next few hours. Congratulations," she said with a small smile.

"Will I be able to make a phone call?"

"Of course. Sit tight," she rose from her chair and walked out of the room.

After the Team was informed the guards took them into the first one by one. Kaldur heard the loud footsteps of the guards and stood from his seat. As the door opened Connor walked in with the guard behind him. A smile of relief graced Kaldur's lips as Connor ran to him. They embraced each other tightly, not even caring for each other's bone being crushed. Their shoulders became filled with their tears that were rolling down their cheeks.

"It is wonderful to see you, my friend," Kaldur whispered into his shoulder.

"Is it true? Tell me that it's true Kal. Do we really get to go home?" Connor begged as his voice began to tremble.

"Yes, it appears to be true. We are going home Connor," he said while his voice became filled with tearful joy.

They hugged once again as they chuckled in to relieve, not hearing the door open behind them. Connor hears a small gasp and looked behind him to see Artemis standing at the door, tears flowing down her cheek. She ran to them as they opened their arms to her. With Artemis smushed in the middle, they all hugged each other tightly, enjoying their reunion. The room filled with her soft cries of relieving and firm kisses on each other heads. As they stayed in the room embrace a soft meek voice entered Connor's mind.

"C-Connor?"

"M'gann! Are you okay? How-where-when.." he asked rapidly.

"They took the collar off my neck. They told me that we get to go home. Is it true?"

"Yes. It's actually happening. Where are you?"

"They-" her sentence was interrupted the door opening and being ushered into the room.

Connor instantly let Artemis go and ran to her. She met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his trimmed waist, sobbing loudly into his orange jumpsuit as he rubbed her back gently. He placed hard passionate kisses her temple while stroking her slightly tangled hair. Each time he felt her tiny body tremble and jolt with sobs, he pressed her body closer to her, daring anyone to try and take her away from him again.

"I missed you so much, M'gann," Connor whispered softly, dropping another kiss on her temple.

"I missed you too. More than you could ever imagine," she replied while kissing his chest softly, unable to move to kiss his cheek.

She felt two different pairs of arms around her and turned her head to see Kaldur and Artemis. She instantly felt safer surrounded by her friends and boyfriend. As they were caught up in their embrace, they once again didn't hear the door open again and the guards usher him into the room.

"Babe!" Wally shouted in joy while running to Artemis.

She turned around him at his voice and opened her arms, letting him crash into her. He picked her up off the ground and hugged her tighter. She wrapped her legs around his waist nuzzling deep into his neck, missing his scent. Robin was escorted into the room, smiling as he gazed his eyes at his teammates hugging.

"Robin," Kaldur ran to him, engulfing him into a tight embrace.

"Is it true?" Robin whispered, "Do we get to go home?"

"Yes, Robin. We are going home my friend," Kaldur squeezed him tightly as if he needed to make Robin believe in this truth.

Tears slowly trickled down their faces ad the reality seeped into their bones. For the moment, all of this was over


	2. They are Home

Hours past, the team dawned their uniforms once again. They felt comfortable now being out of their orange jumpsuits. They were again moved to Amanda's office. Soon, she escorted to the entrance, their now exist of Belle Reve.

"Remember, you will be given six months to figure out what really happened to the missing civilians. You are going to be equipped with ankle bracelets in order to be tracked."

"In the events of we find Luthor," Robin said.

"Or the event more civilians turn up missing," Artemis correct, allowing the annoyance to lace her voice.

"Just a precaution,"

"You still believe it was us, do you not?" Aqualad asked.

"I believe in the facts. Which is why you are being released in the first place,"

"Completely meta-proof bracelets, I presume," Miss Martian stated.

"Precisely. You will still be able to perform your duties. Just not as powerful as before,"

"How long are we stuck with these lovely charms?" KF asked.

"UNtil I either have evidence that completely removes you from this situation or you are re-arrested,"

"My, Ms. Waller, don't have too much faith in us,"

"A precaution, Superboy, nothing personal,"

Nodding tot he guards, the giant metal door opened to reveal the outside world. The fresh air incircled them as they stepped outside. Those steps turned into a run as they saw their beloved mentors. Their collective sobs filled the air as they embraced their proteges. Batman opened his cape from Robin to hide in, burying his face into Batman's chest. His face became buried in Robin's ebony hair, his scalp becoming damp with his tears. Aquaman and Aqualad embraced tightly, rambling in Atlanteans as he ran his fingers through his now long white hair. Superboy and Superman were locked in a death grip hug, smiles gracing both of their faces. Green Arrow pulled Artemis into a firm embrace, allowing her to finally cry into his uncle like mentor. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian talked to each other in their own private mind link, sinking into each other's arms. Flash and Kid Flash speed off at their mouth, nearly millions of miles a second as they hugged each other. After each protege and mentor enjoy their embraces, they slowly pry themselves off each other, wiping their tears.

"We need to convene at Mt. justice," Batman said, forcing the teariness out of his voice away.

"Of course," Aqualad said as he cleared his throat.

They parted ways and boarded the two ships. The League in the Jalvin and the Team in the newly reunited Bioship. KF instantly dug into his snack compartment, out of habit, and was surprised to pull out a fresh granola bar.

"My snacks are still here?'

"I kept putting in fresher snacks," Flash said through the comlink, "Figured you would be hungry when you got out,"

"More like if I got out," KF mumbled as he vigorously ate his snack.

"Aqualad, you may want to make contact with Red Arrow. I sure he will be excited to hear from you," Aquaman suggested.

"Of course. U was going to wait-"

"Kaldur'arhm, call him. Now,"

His reach for the comlink in the compartment to his right inserted it in his ear and pressing it to activate it.

"Aqualad to red Arrow, please respond," he said as he tried to clear his throat.

" _Kaldur! You're got out!"_

"Yes, I will expl-"

" _Where are you!"_

"Heading to Mt. Justice, Eta…"

"Twenty-five," Miss Martian answered.

"Eta twenty-five-"

" _I'll meet you there,"_

"Re-Roy,"

" _Yeah,"_

"I have missed you,moja ljubav."

" _Missed you too,"_

Tears welled in Aqualad's eyes at the joy of his lovers voice. He made quick work of the tears, taking the comlink out of his ear.

"Batman, what about our parents? When will be able to see them?"

"The League believes it would be best if you spend time with your families for a few days. The mission will be resumed after you have some rest."

"And our lovely bracelets?" Robin asked.

"I have already discussed this with Amanda. There are several addresses already embedded into the ankle bracelets. Your civilian address being one of them. Aqualad will have to remain on the surface. Red Arrow has offered his place for Aqualad and his parents to stay for the next couple of weeks."

"He did?"

"Don't seem too surprised Aqualad," Green Arrow said, "He's been the biggest support out of Belle Reve."

A small smile graced his lips at the news. The majority of the flight was in silence. Few wanted to speak to break the defetening silence but the words couldn't be found. With the sight of Mt. Justice becoming large, the Team began to cry once again. They were home.


End file.
